He's A Computer
by kazorashi
Summary: If everyone was a computer, they would act just like Kairi. But Amu knows that isn't true. He's not a computer. No one is. If they were, they would annoy the living hell out of her.


He's A Computer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

I dedicate this to one of my buddies. To ccppfan. I have no idea how long this will be, but since I haven't had much experience with these two characters, it will be a one-shot. Unless you all really like it...

* * *

Amu fixed her hair in the bathroom, adjusting her little 'X' clip, to the way she liked it best in her pink hair. It also matched her uniform that consisted of a white blouse, red tie, plaided skirts, and a black sweater. "There!" Amu cheered as she clasped her hands together. Elated with her simple masterpiece. The little red clip was placed on the top of her left head. Creating a pony tail through its grasps. Amu smiled again as she adored her masterpiece. Just the way she liked it best. After grabbing her scarlet backpack from the floor, Amu headed into her class that was located on the top floor.

Computers.

Amu hated computers. They always gave her such a difficult time. Which was the exact reason why she hated that class. Every now and then, Amu would think of skipping that class, and yet, she didn't. She didn't want _him _to make fun of her. Even though he never did. He probably never would either. Still, Amu wanted to look organized and smart like him. He was such a goody-two-shoes. Amu craved to surpass him. Truth be told...

He was than her at almost everything. Amu didn't like that about him. She wanted to surpass him. Outshine him at what he did best. What better way to surpass someone at their best talents? Even if that talent was something Amu wasn't as good with. Still, Amu was working hard just to get better. Amu opened the door to the computer class.

"Sanjo-kun..." Amu said as she entered. Kairi's blue eyes darted over to the entrance of the classroom. After looking at Amu with a good two second blunt stare, he looked back down at the clipboard he was holding in his hands.

"27 minutes and 04.52 seconds late to class Hinamori..." Kairi said as he marked on the white paper with his red pen. "Please have a seat... Hinamori." Kairi said as he rearranged his square-like lenses. That matched perfectly with his eye color. Amu grunted as she sat down in her seat. Avoiding eye-contact with everyone else. Kairi walked over and handed the teacher attendance and sat down next to Amu. "Okay... Let's just get this over with..." Kairi sighed. Amu swallowed her anger at that comment. He didn't have to say it like that. And what's with the attitude? It was like she was only something that was a burden to him! And Amu hated being a burden.

"Fine..." Amu grumbled as she searched for the _on _button for the darn contraption.

"Hina--" Kairi started to say. Amu only hushed him.

"I can find it!" Amu cried as she looked behind the screen of the computer.

"Hina--" Kairi tried again.

"Wait! I know it's here somewhere!" Amu interrupted as she got up from her seat. Kairi only sighed as he pressed the _on _button for Amu. Amu looked at the computer screen in shock. "H-how?" Amu said.

"It was infront of you..." Kairi said as Amu sat back down in her seat feeling ridiculous. Amu had just looked stupid in the person she wanted to outshine. Her heart was beating like crazing!

_Thump. Thump. Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _

"I......I knew that." Amu said with a blush crossing her face. She could hear the snickers of classmates who were sitting behind her and on the side of her. Shoot, even heard her teacher chuckle. Amu only heard Kairi sigh again. This time, longer than most.

"I'm sure you knew that... Hinamori." Kairi said as he helped Amu get started with the assignment.

Amu was frustrated throughout the entire class period. She was being more clumsy than usual. Her fingers were typing slower than usual too. Her yellow eyes couldn't stand the brightness of the computer and it stinged to look for key words in such small printing for the assignment. Most of the time she would just watch Kairi do the assignment for her. And he was amazing. Purely amazing.

To Amu at least.

She never knew a few simple clicks here and there could make such a difference. And he would scan websites so easily. His blue eyes were so focused on the assignment that Amu was baffled. She watched as his slim, ivory skin fingers typed words quicker than Amu could type _the_. And how he would hold his index finger on the mouse's button to highlight words that made no sense to Amu. How Kairi would paste them on Microsoft paper just like that. At times, he would swipe his green bangs out of the way, whenever they got in the way of his sight.

"Amazing..." Amu said, letting a thought of hers slip out accidentally. Kairi heard this and turned to look at Amu straight in the eyes.

"You act like you've never seen me do this to a computer before..."

"It always gets me..." Amu confessed as she looked back to the computer screen. "You're like a computer." Amu added. Kairi smiled at this.

"You have no idea..." Kairi said as he got precisely when the bell rang. Leaving Amu to helplessly turn the computer off. And log out of her account Kairi helped her make.

* * *

"I still can't believe it..." Nadeshiko said as she sat with Amu on the school roof. Amu only blushed as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"So what?" Amu grunted. Nadeshiko laughed as she ate her homemade bento. "What are you laughing at!?" cried the seventh grader as she fixed her best friends long hair. Tying it into two lower braids.

"You had to call me to help you log out of your account Amu-chan. That's pretty funny." Nadeshiko retorted as she popped a clump of rice in her mouth. Savoring its taste.

"Yeah...well... I hate computers..." Amu said as she started on the other braid. _I should french braid her hair instead... _Amu thought.

"Do you also hate Sanjo-san?" Nadeshiko asked after gulping down the rice. Amu didn't notice as Nadeshiko's eyes went sharp on her. As if she was glaring at her opinion.

"Well, he's nice and all. But he makes me feel like an idiot sometimes..." Amu whispered. Nadeshiko's eyes immediately softened. Sighing, Amu went on continuing her work on Nadeshiko's hair. "But, he's so much like a computer. He knows everything like a computer. When it's math class, Sanjo has like a calculator in his head. Just like how a computer has a calculator. I swear he's not human. Sanjo is too much like a computer." Amu continued. "I think he _is _one." Amu added as she finished her braid.

"You have no idea." Nadeshiko said as she quickly finished her bento. "Thank you for doing my hair, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said with a smile. Amu returned the smile as she adored her friends long hair.

"No problem! I wish my hair was that long..." Amu said as both girls (A/N: That's right! I said _girls_!) exited the roof.

"Why don't you grow your hair out?" Nadeshiko asked as they continued their walk. Amu laughed at Nadeshiko.

"My hair's just not like that!" Amu said. _If it were... We'd be competing... _Nadeshiko laughed along with Amu.

"I guess your right." Nadeshiko said. "Let's go meet Hotori-sensei." Nadeshiko offered. A blush rose to Amu's face.

"E-eh? No... That's okay!" Amu said as she waved Nadeshiko's comment off. Nadeshiko only rolled her eyes, giggling as she opened the lunchroom doors for the both of them. "Where's everyone?" Amu asked as she and Nadeshiko saw the lunchroom deserted. They both looked around cluelessly.

"I....really.... Don't know." Nadeshiko answered as she started to grow worry. "I'm sure lunch didn't end. I didn't hear the bell." Nadeshiko added. Amu nodded her head as the girls clenched their fists. Amu looked down and saw that Nadeshiko's show lace was untied.

"Nadeshiko... Your shoelace is untied." Amu pointed out. Nadeshiko looked pasted her black slacks and saw that Amu was right. She bended down to tie her shoelace. Meanwhile, Amu continued looking through doors. In search of anyone in the deserted lunchroom. _I'm pretty sure the bell didn't ring. Maybe it did and we didn't hear it... _Amu told herself. Nodding her head, trying to reassure herself that that's what happened, Amu looked back at Nadeshiko.

Who wasn't there.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu said, her voice echoing throughout the lunchroom. "Nadeshiko!? Where are you!? Are you okay?" Amu yelled out. She was growing scared. Where the HELL was her best friend!? "Nadeshiko? Are you hear?" Amu called out again. Fear was crawling inside Amu's skin with every passing second. "Nadeshiko?" Amu called out. Repeating herself as she helplessly looked around the lunchroom. A huge lump stopped Amu from calling as she looked ahead of her.

Kari stood infront of her. Blocking the way from Amu and the entrance/exit of the lunchroom.

"Sanjo! Have you seen Nadeshiko?" Amu asked as she ran up to him. Kairi's blue eyes started to turn cold on her as gray seemed to blend with blue. "Sanjo?" Amu asked again. Kairi's eyes stayed focus on Amu as his hand found its way to the switch. Amu watched as Kairi's palm had just calmly placed itself on the switches. "What are you doing?" Amu asked as she looked back at Kairi. Her skin shivered as her heart shuddered at the sight of Kairi's sharp glare. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Amu asked.

The lunchrooms light started to flicker.

Amu's eyes widened as she saw electricity circle around Kairi's fingertips. "Wh-What the!?" Amu gasped as Kairi grinned at her frightened reaction. "What are you doing!?" Amu asked as she instinctively tried grabbing Kairi's hand away from the switch.

"Hinamori Amu. Age thirteen and an older sister of Hinamori Ami. Born in the year of 1996 (A/N: I made this up...) and has a total of two....no, one friend in Seiyo Middle School. Has a crush on her teacher Hotori. Wishes that Fujisaki Nagihiko would grow closer to his older sister by four exact minutes. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Would like to outshine a total of seven students in Seiyo Middle School. Has two parents who are divorced and wants Souma Kukai (A/N: I spell with one 'u' now... I got too lazy saying Kuukai...) to stop harassing Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Kairi said. He continued as Amu watched in stunned horror. Why did he know everything about her? Was he stalker? He stood before her now saying everything about her. It was like Kairi was a...

"Computer..." Amu interrupted as Kairi stopped speaking immediately. The electricity that was still circling his hand had grown more intensely.

"Hinamori Amu. One out of seven students in Seiyo Middle School who Hinamori Amu would like to outshine is Sanjo Kairi. **Hates computers.**" Kairi finished as Amu stepped back. Inside her, a sickening feeling flowed all around. Somewhere in Amu's gut, Kairi right now meant bad news. "**Will....delete.**_" _

Lights flickered off and Amu screamed at the top of her lungs. Feeling electricity blow through her. Tearing her flesh to shreds.

* * *

"AAAHHH!!!!" Amu yelled as she woke with sweat dripping her forehead.

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked as she checked Amu's forehead for a fever. Amu panted as she looked at Nadeshiko with tears brimming her eyes. "Amu-chan? Did you have a nightmare?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu nodded her head quickly as she hugged Nadeshiko. Amu shivered as she cried in Nadeshiko's chest. Her teeth were chattering.

"I-it was horrible!" Amu cried. "It all went d-dark... A-and I....I.... I can't remember! But it was horrible!" Amu cried. Nadeshiko's eyes widened as she patted Amu on the back.

"What else happened?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu looked at Nadeshiko with tears streaming down her pink cheeks. Her pink hair was a huge mess.

"E-everyone was g-gone... W-we entered the lunchroom a-and... I looked away... Y-you disappeared when I looked away. Th-then... I saw Sanjo... E-electricity around his fingertips a-and.... It was like he was a computer!" Amu cried. "He knew everything about me! About us! Th-then... Lights flickered and it went dark... That's all I remember.... B-but... He was like a _computer_." Amu sobbed.

"Who?" Nadeshiko asked as she returned Amu's hug.

"Sanjo..." Amu whispered as she buried her face in Nadeshiko's hug. Nadeshiko's eyes went larger than saucers.

"No..." Nadeshiko gasped.

"H-huh?" Amu asked as she looked at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko regained her composure and smiled sweetly down at Amu.

"It was just a nightmare. See? I'm here... It'll all be alright." Nadeshiko reassured. Amu nodded her head and believed in Nadeshiko's words. "Let's go to sleep. School's tomorrow." Nadeshiko added. Sniffing, Amu told herself in her head that it was only a 'nightmare.' Of course it was.

What human was a living computer?

With that thought carved inside her mind, Amu went back to sleep. A human being a living computer.

Yeah right.

* * *

When Nadeshiko saw Amu sleeping peacefully in her futon, Nadeshiko got out of her bed and walked out of the room. "I'll be right back, Amu-chan..." Nadeshiko whispered as she smiled slightly, closing the door behind her. She walked down the endless hallway to _his_ room. Opening, Nadeshiko glared at her younger brother. "Nagihiko..." Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko who had been sitting up on his bed looked at Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko... Did she really have that nightmare?" Nagihiko asked. Nadeshiko's glare on his sharpened. It could've made Nagihiko shudder. If he wasn't glaring at her too.

"I want Amu-chan out of this!" Nadeshiko whispered harshly. "Tell him he can choose anyone! But Sanjo cannot... _Cannot _choose Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko added. "I don't Amu-chan getting hurt because of all this!" Nadeshiko whispered. Nagihiko's glare on his older sister softened. She looked like she was about to cry. The poor, little, girl. "We're only seventh graders...." Nadeshiko whispered.

"I know that... Please... Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Nagihiko said softly. Well, as softly as he could.

"Please talk with him?" Nadeshiko asked. Nagihiko only waved at Nadeshiko. Turning away, Nadeshiko exited his room and ran next to Amu's side. "I'll find a way..." Nadeshiko said. "I promise... Sanjo won't touch you."

* * *

Amu and Nadeshiko giggled as they ate lunch. "A-and then....Utau...she slapped Ikuto!" Amu laughed. Nadeshiko giggled along. The bell for the ending of lunch rang. "Awe... Damn. Here, I'll walk you to class." Amu offered. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"Amu-chan... About your dream last night... Was it really Sanjo-san?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu, who was trying to fix her clip again, nodded her head.

"Yeah..." Amu said. "It was truly frightening. Being a computer I mean, you'd feel no emotion. I don't know why I had it. Sanjo was so...." Amu tried to say, finding the right word for it.

"Creepy?" someone said beside her. Amu turned her head and saw Kukai next to her. His face harsher than iron. His green eyes sharpened to a point where Amu thought she was going to get stabbed.

"S-Sou--?" Amu started to say. Nadeshiko intervened between Amu and Kukai as she placed a hand inbetween them.

"Get away from her." Nadeshiko said with a sweet tone. To anyone who had been listening, Nadeshiko sounded as if she was politely telling Kukai to _just _stay away. But Amu knew better. Nadeshiko's guard was up. She was _harshly _telling Kukai to back the fuck up. Amu watched as the two glared at eachother. Aura's of evil and good seemed to pass by the two. Powerful, and sickeningly frightful. Shivers shot up Amu's spine.

"Nadeshiko... This way." Amu said, feeling uncomfortable about the situation. Nadeshiko looked back at Amu and smiled.

"Amu-chan... I'll walk myself to class. You go on ahead..." Nadeshiko said with a grin, reassuring her. Amu, still being indecisive, only nodded her head. Nadeshiko could take care of herself.

"S-see ya." Amu said as she ran to class. Next: Technology Education.

* * *

Amu arrived late..._again_. Panting, she sat down next to the only seat open. It was next to Kairi. Gulping and still nervous about her dream, Amu sat down next to him. "Sanjo." Amu greeted as she nodded her head towards him. Kairi, who had been typing on his laptop, looked up at Amu.

And gave a sigh.

Furious by that sudden action, Amu clenched her fists to stay cool. Kairi just went back to his laptop. Typing away. Sitting, there, Amu tried listening to her teacher. But all she heard was typing.

_Typing... _Amu thought. "Sanjo... What do you think about computers?" Amu asked. Kairi stopped what he was doing and looked at Amu. Rearranging his square-like glasses again, he said:

"They're useful..." Amu bit her lower lip, chewing on it. That was it? They're useful? As hell they are.

"That's it?" Amu whispered.

"What else are they? They're more dependable than humans." Kairi said. Amu's eyes widened.

"What do you think if a person....was a computer?" Amu asked. She watched as Kairi thought of an answer. He moved his green bangs out of his hair again, putting his hand under his chin to think.

"Then... That's a perfect human being..." Kairi answered. Something in Amu wanted to slap Kairi. Perfect human? "I'd probably fall in love with that robotic human." Kairi added.

"Would she feel the same way about you though?" Amu asked. Kairi's blue eyes looked back at Amu.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. Amu turned herself so her body was facing Kairi.

"Think about it!" Amu said. "Sure, she's great and everything, but if you fell in love with a computer, she probably wouldn't feel the same way about you. Or feel anything at all. Like love. You can love her, but she could never love you." Amu continued. "I mean, she's a computer. Computer's don't feel anything." Amu said.

"Than there's nothing to worry about." Kairi remarked. "You wouldn't have to worry about her loving anyone else." He went back to typing. Amu grew infuriated with his dull and boring attitude.

"Then....that's not love at all!" Amu yelled. The teacher cleared his throat. Gasping, Amu looked over at her teacher's facial expression. She shrank back down in her seat.

"Hinamori... Detention." he said.

"Yes...sensei..." Amu answered. Glancing back at Kairi, Amu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Sanjo... One more question..." Amu asked. Kairi sighed again as he looked back at Amu.

"Yes?"

"Would you rather love a human... Or a computer?" Amu asked as she played with her fingers. She rubbed her hands together, somewhat afraid of his answer.

"Simple. A computer." Kairi replied as he begun to type again. He answered her so quick. Sucking in a breath, Amu swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Besides... Emotions get in the way of everything." Kairi added as he fixed his glasses again.

"Then.... I feel sorry for you." Amu whispered. Her hand traveled its way to her eyes, brushing tears that wanted to drop and drip down. Kairi seemed to have ignored her. Deep down, Amu couldn't imagine the world with no feelings. No happiness. No sadness. If everyone were a computer, then it would all be dull. No one would need anything to do with anyone. That would mean no friends. _No friends... _Amu thought.

How horrible. Amu couldn't imagine a world without Nadeshiko.

_If everyone were computers.... _Amu wondered. _Nothing would be needed. There would be no love. _How can the earth continue orbiting if there was no love? Amu shuddered at the thought. "You're such a computer Sanjo." Amu said in a hushed voice. Kairi, who avoided making contact with Amu's eyes, only grunted.

"You have no idea. Hinamori."

* * *

"Damn it!" Amu yelled out as she exited the school's building. She looked outside and notice that night was just around the corner. _The teacher kept me until almost night... _Amu thought to herself. Sighing, she swung her backpack over her shoulders and started to walk home. _It looks like it's going to rain. _Amu thought as she looked at the clouds. "I gotta hurry!" With that said, Amu started to run as rain started to pour down. "Dammit!" Amu cried. She covered her head with her pack. _If I don't want to get wet, I better hurry. _Picking up speed, Amu turned into an alley way. A little shortcut only she and Nadeshiko knew.

_**Boom! Boom! **_

Amu yelped, almost dropping her backpack. Lighting struck. "Yee..." Amu whined. "How the hell can such weather appear!?" She yelled as she ran through the rain. Her uniform was getting all soaked and her hair started to stick to her skin. _And I just did my hair.... _Amu groaned.

**Rustle. Rustle. **

Amu turned her head as saw a stranger appear before her. He looked really big and muscular. And drunk. His eyes glimmered red through the rain and there was a beer bottle in his left hand. His face was scrunched up and it was difficult for Amu to tell what he was feeling. From the looks of his body language though...

He looked like a man ready to kill.

"E-excuse me?" Amu asked, trying to be polite.

"You little bitch! You think you can just go away with _my _money without satisfying me!?" the stranger roared. Amu stepped back. He must be confusing her with someone else.

"I-I'm a seventh grader!" Amu said, loud enough for him to hear her. She hoped. The stranger only raised his hand at her.

"I don't want to **hear **your _**shit!!!**_" the man roared as his hand came falling down. Amu raised her hands to cover her face, awaiting his hit.

**Boom! Boom!**

Lighting hit. And his punch. It never came.

Opening her eyes, Amu watched as nothing stood infront of her. It was like the man wasn't even there. "Wh-what the?" Amu gasped. The only thing infront of her was a laptop. Amu walked up closer to it, its blue light stinging her eyes like any other regular computer would.

_Computers can also get rid of unnecessary people... Hinamori. _

"Sanjo." Amu said. That was her first thought. A blush rose to her cheeks. Despite the creepy message that reminded Amu of her dream, she couldn't help but feel thankful for him.

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, appearing behind Amu. Amu looked behind her and saw Nadeshiko carrying a pack of dry clothes.

"Nadeshiko...." Amu said. Nadeshiko looked over Amu's shoulders.

"You're soaked to the bone." Nadeshiko said as she covered Amu with her black umbrella. "Here. I was on my way to your house. You forgot your clothes at my place." Nadeshiko said. Amu smiled at Nadeshiko.

"Guess what? I think Sanjo saved me..." Amu said. Nadeshiko frowned. A little displeased with Amu's happy reaction.

"Sanjo's dangerous, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said. Amu looked at Nadeshiko curiously.

"How so?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko looked uncomfortable with the subject, but answered Amu's question anyways.

"He's a computer."

* * *

Just a little something for you all to know about. I like playing with characters age, personalities, genders, and roles. I also like what people call 'crack' pairings. Now that that's through. Review? If you want more, I don't know. I kinda' like this. But, only your reviews will make a difference. Want me to continue? Review!

Otherwise, this _stays _a one-shot.


End file.
